


The Locked Door

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dildos, First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim reveals his dark desires and Blair submits his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locked Door

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my betas MoonShadow and Bast. This story is from L&G10 with an added epilogue.

Jim came home and found Blair preparing to leave. Blair ignored the surly expression in his friend's face and rambled on. 

"Hey, I'm going to spend the weekend with Emily." 

"Fine. Have fun." Jim's voice was dripping with sarcasm. He went to the fridge to retrieve a beer. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked, annoyed. 

Jim shrugged and took a swig. 

"What?" Blair snapped. 

"I thought we agreed to do the windows this weekend. At least you were the one who complained all the time about the draft." 

"You never said anything about this weekend." Blair protested. 

"Which weekend then? It's the only one we both have off for the next several weeks." 

Blair sighed. "I can't stand her up now." 

"Oh, but you can stand me up." 

Blair closed his eyes in frustration. The old jealousy thing again. Jim in *evil stepfather-mode*. 

"For you, the fun comes always first. Wham, bang, thank you M'am. You'll dump this girl in three weeks anyway - why bother? You're just like your mother." 

"Leave my mother out of this! I could say some nasty things about your father. Like the way he made you into a bastard!" 

"I'm not the bastard here." 

For a moment Blair wanted to slug him, but he restrained himself, sure that he wouldn't be able to stop once he started to beat Jim. 

"Classic, Jim. Just classic. This is so you - an arrogant, upper class, mega asshole." 

Jim's face went red with rage and Blair hesitated. This was going too far. He forced himself to relax. They were fighting all the time now, about stupid things and it was getting worse. 

"We can't go on like this." 

He searched Jim's face for some agreement. There was only painful agony in the older man's expression and he felt the urge to wrap his arms around his best friend. Something was eating Jim up inside. He knew his friend too well. 

"Well...I'm not holding you back." Jim sneered. 

Blair's energy failed him every time they argued this way. Jim hurt and he seemed unable to do anything about it. Blair couldn't take it any longer. 

"You talk to me now and tell me what's up, what this shit is all about or I'm gone. For good." 

"Talk about classic! What am I? Your lab rat? 'Tell me or I'm gone'. Screw you Sandburg!" 

"Jim, you are such an asshole! I mean it this time. Nobody can live like this." Blair swallowed and whispered. "I can't live like this with you." 

Jim paled as he staggered back to the couch and sat down heavily. He weighed these options for a moment and Blair could see that his friend came to a decision. Jim took a deep breath and said aggressively: 

"I want you! I want to shove my hand in your pants and never let go. I want to taste your salty flesh. I want to bite the soft skin of your groin. I want you to scream my name in passion!" 

Jim gave him a daring, cold glare and Blair was deeply shocked. That was not at all what he had expected. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen table as if in trance. All his anger was gone. He sat down and covered his mouth with his hands. 

Jim had fantasies about him! Hot fantasies about having sex with him. Maybe tying him to his bed and have his wicked ways with his helpless body. Shoving his dick everywhere he wanted, in his mouth, in his ass. Blair moaned and shivered. He looked at his friend who stared at him stubbornly. He realized that Jim could just walk over and grab him, cuff and gag him. He could drag him into his room and lock the door. And in there, Jim could do unspeakable things to him and nobody would ever know. Blair moaned again and pressed his thighs together. 

He felt dizzy. This is awful!!! I'm thirty years old and I discover I'm a pervert and Jim has the starring role in my fantasies. Blair peered again at his friend who was still glaring grimly at him. Resistance is futile, Blair thought and grinned like a desperate man. He stood up and walked back to the sofa. When he was in front of Jim he spread his arms invitingly and submissively. 

"Do with me whatever you want!" He breathed hoarsely. "I will never leave you!" 

Jim looked like he was going to faint. 

"Please!" Blair whispered. 

Jim jumped up abruptly, grabbed him roughly, towed him into his room and locked the door behind them. Blair moaned. He stood rooted in the middle of the dark room and waited for Jim to begin. The older man turned and searched his face, unsure. 

"I mean it, Jim. Do with me what you want." It came out so hoarse that Blair barely recognized his own voice. 

Jim stepped closer and began to unbutton his shirt. Blair didn't move. He let himself be undressed like a child. Jim slipped the shirt down off his shoulders. Embarrassed by how excited he was and at the same time scared about his own madness, he couldn't look into Jim's eyes. He shook like a leaf and let his head hang down, wild curls covering his face. Jim deftly dragged his T-shirt over his head and opened his fly to shove his pants and boxers down. Blair toed his shoes off and stepped out of his clothes. Shuddering and clenching his fists, he stood in front of Jim. He felt vulnerable and so naked next to a fully clothed Jim. 

It was the holidays and all the neighbors were gone. The only neighbor left at 852 Prospect was on the first floor on the other side of the building. Nobody would hear his cries. They both had the weekend off. Nobody would miss them for days. Not that he wanted to cry or to fight Jim, whatever he might do with him. 

Jim shoved him back and Blair expected to end on the bed. But Jim positioned his desk chair in the middle of the room and sat Blair down. He searched quickly through the drawers and found two scarves. Blair sucked his breath in. Jim went down on his knees in front of him. He took an ankle and bent Blair's leg back until he could tie it to the armrest. Blair had to slump down the chair until his butt rested on the edge of the chair. Jim knotted Blair's wrist next to the bound ankle and did the same with the right ankle and wrist. Blair was fully exposed and completely helpless. He laid his head on the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't uncomfortable and he could stay like this for some time. 

He looked up and saw Jim towering over him with a feral gleam in his eyes. The older man took his time to study his wantonly exposed lover. Unconsciously, Jim licked his lips and trailed his fingertips over the soft, hairy flesh of Blair's thighs down to his dark crevice. Sensitive fingers fondled his balls, weighing them in his strong hand. They fit perfectly in his hot palm. 

Blair's breath came faster and he became full hard. Although he didn't think that Jim would do him any real harm, the fear about of not knowing exactly what was going to happen made his blood pound in his ears. Jim searched through his nightstand and brought one of his leather necklaces. He wound the necklace around Blair's sac and erect cock. With a neat bow, he secured his balls. Then he stalked out of the room. Blair tried hard to calm himself. He didn't want to lose it too early. Jim returned with a black box and settled on the floor on front of the chair. He took out three dildos. Blair gasped. They were three sizes, black, shiny and shaped realistically. 

Jim lubed a finger and let it wander over Blair chest, over the hairy trail that parted his stomach, rubbing down to his perineum and around the small pucker. Blair wiggled nervously waiting for the entering finger. When Jim pushed in, he jerked so violently the chair cracked loudly. All his muscles clenched at the overwhelming sensation. Nobody had ever done this to him. 

It felt so good. So good. 

Jim massaged the tight passage, then drew the finger back. Blair whimpered at the loss but immediately the smallest, black dildo was pressed slowly into him. Blair threw his head back. He couldn't watch but he could feel the rough surface of the hard plastic. Jim pumped him slowly, every stroke driving the dildo deeper into him. When it was fully in, Jim stood up and stepped behind him. Curious, Blair turned his head. Jim took a spear from the wall over Blair's bed and returned to his place in front of him. It was a black wooden spear with a sharp iron tip - an assegai that Blair had brought from a tribe from South Africa. 

Jim traced with the tip along his arm up to his shoulder. Blair twitched. The tip had once been poisoned and he wasn't sure if the poison would still work. He considered warning Jim but decided against it. He liked the thrill. The metal scraped loudly over his skin and hair in the silent room. The only sound that disturbed the silence was their loud panting. The tip wandered very slowly over his shoulder, along his collarbone and down his chest, tangling in his full chest hair. Blair's eyes followed its path. Sweat was running down his body. With the blunt side of the tip Jim rubbed over his erect nipples. Blair groaned loudly. His cock leaked and he felt aroused like never before in his life. 

Jim abandoned him for a moment and lubed the next dildo. Gently he pulled the first one out and shoved the next in. Blair groaned and Jim rubbed soothingly over the soft perineum. He licked at the underside of Blair's cock and at the strained flesh around the hole with the tip of his tongue. The plastic penis went far deeper inside him than the first and Blair shuddered at the thought of the next one, which was considerable bigger. His eyes searched for Jim's groin. There was a thick bulge in front of Jim's jeans and a dark stain colored the fabric of at the crotch. Jim's eyes were black and his face was flushed. The short hair on his skull was covered in sweat. 

Blair felt another wave of arousal sweep through him. Jim's nostrils flared. He jostled the dildo a bit and Blair's breath hitched. All feeling was centered around his ass and cock. His vision had narrowed and he couldn't see clearly anymore. There was only the burning pressure in his ass and the beautiful face of his lover over him. 

Jim was back with the spear. He stroked over the inside his thighs and fastened his teeth over the bulging muscle at his groin. Blair cried out when Jim gnawed at the hot, hard muscle. 

Suddenly he scrambled up kissed Blair's wet forehead and went out locking the room behind him. Blair heard him opening the front door and speak with someone. Oh, god! Simon! Blair almost came at the thought that his boss might find him like this. Tied to his desk chair, a large, black dildo protruding his ass. And Jim had done it! He tried to imagine Simon's expression and his ass clenched painfully around the rod. 

But Jim had locked his door. This was his secret. In this small room, hidden from all peering eyes, Jim could do unspeakable things to him. It was their own personal dark room, torture chamber, whatever. 

He heard Simon leave but Jim didn't return. After a while, he heard the turning of the key in the lock. Jim was naked and dripping wet. He had showered and a tantalizing smell like a spring day reached Blair's nostrils. Jim locked the door behind him carefully and crouched in front of his captive, running his hands over the overheated, straining flesh. The wet on Jim's skin cooled Blair a bit. Jim probed his ass with the dildo and when he saw that Blair was fairly loose, he retrieved the last out from the box. He lubed it generously. 

"Jim, please, I want you!" Blair pleaded. 

He wanted the real thing. Jim's cock looked huge. Blair longed desperately to have it inside him. But Jim replaced the second dildo with the largest and final one. He pressed the blunt end against the hole and shoved it in. Blair went rigid in his chair; he almost ripped the armrests out. It was so huge, too huge, Blair felt like he was splitting into halves. Jim waited a moment and rubbed his belly. 

"Breathe, just breathe." He murmured and kissed him along the leg. 

Blair relaxed. The dildo went deeper. Blair gave a gurgling sound out and Jim looked up, concerned, but didn't stop. 

"You can take it." 

Blair bit his lip and nodded. A bolt went through him and he yanked at his ties. Jim had found his prostate. He pumped him slowly, rubbing the blunt end over the gland. Blair's breath came in harsh pants, his heart was hammering like mad. This was pure agony and ecstasy. He felt himself close to coming when Jim opened the cock-strap and probed the slit of his cock with his thumb. A wave surged through him, carried him over the top and he came hard. He cried out incoherently - now words but only a rattle in his throat. He convulsed so hard against his bonds that the chair nearly broke. He saw stars in front of his eyes. 

Just as he came back to reality, he felt it - Jim, there inside him at last. The real thing was better than he had fantasized. Jim was looming over him; his hands beside his head gripping the back of his chair with an iron grip. Jim pounded him so hard that the wood of the chair cracked with every stroke. The last thing he saw was the contorted face of his lover when he orgasmed. Then everything went black. 

Blair woke up nestled under his covers in his bed. Jim was nowhere in sight. Drowsy, he looked around. His eyes fell on his desk chair and he shuddered. Had he dreamed all this? He stretched and winced. Definitely not. The door was closed and a glass of orange juice stood on his nightstand. He listened for Jim in the loft. It was quiet outside. Blair drank the juice and contemplated getting up and going out of the room. No, he would stay here and wait for Jim to return. Their weekend had just begun. The semester was over; he had nothing important to do. He snuggled back under the blankets. For once, he didn't want to talk. He wouldn't know what to say anyway. The only thing he knew was that this had been the best sex of his life and he didn't want it to stop and he didn't want to think why he didn't want it to stop. 

But he could Jim tell that he loved him because that was what Jim had shouted when he had come inside him and he had passed out. 

* * *

Epilogue: 

Ten days ago Jim had angrily admitted to him that he wanted him. 

Ten days ago he had offered himself to Jim to do with his body as he pleased. Ten days ago Jim had dragged him to his room, locked to door and had done things to him that he didn't even know they were possible. They were against all laws, not only the laws of physics. 

Blair felt as if he were possessed, possessed by the urge to please Jim, what ever he wanted. When Jim was gone and he was alone in his small room he feared that he might go insane. All he could think of was Jim and when he would be here, with him, to use his helpless body again. But then Jim came home and touched his skin tenderly and all he felt was the powerful feeling of merging himself with Jim. 

There were moments when he thought he would never leave this dark room again. That his whole existence was inside these four walls. Time seemed to have stopped then and his former life outside had turned irrelevant. Yet some part of him knew that this wouldn't go on forever, that they would calm down eventually. 

Soon Jim would be home. His body began to burn at the thought of his lover. His muscles spasmed lightly and his skin became sensitive against the cool sheets. He heard Jim enter the loft. He knew he would drink something and then shower, and then he would come to him and play with his body. That's all he could give to Jim, himself, all he was. And Jim had taken it. They didn't need to speak; Jim never needed to tell him what he wanted. Blair looked at him and just knew. Language was overrated, was lying, their bodies couldn't betray each other. 

He moaned and shuddered when he heard Jim close and lock the door of his room. He writhed on the bed as the dark shadow of his lover fell over him...... 


End file.
